You are like an horrible nightmare
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_Rating: K_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>You are like an horrible nightmare<em>**

Lily caminaba por la biblioteca, acababa de dejar sus libros porque los pidió prestados y el tiempo de uso se estaba acabando y no quería escuchar los sermones de por qué ser puntual lo es todo de esa vieja de Pince, con James ya tenía más que suficiente molestia.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta el invernadero de botánica, pasó por una fila de lirios y rosas, con la mano extendida para tocarlos, acariciarlos y se acercó a uno especial para olerlo.

—Delicioso—Suspiró pero al quitar la mano se cortó con una de las espinas un dedo—Auch—Se quejó—Maldita planta—Soltó sin pensar, era muy raro que ella maldiciente por lo general era algo normal cuando James y Sirius le hablaban pero no más.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con una chica que parecía también de quinto.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte—Dijo al ver como Lily saltó con una cara de terror.

—N-no no me asustaste solo me sorprendiste—Respondió recuperando el aire perdido.

—Oh esta bien, yo estaba por aquí y vi como te lastimaste, ¿quieres una curita? —Le ofreció amablemente a pesar de no conocerle.

—Claro gracias

Y con un conjuro listo, ya tenía la venda en su dedo.

—Ah, soy Molly Weasley por cierto—Le informó con una sonrisa, era una linda sonrisa pensó la ora

—Yo soy Lily Evans, y lindo nombre por cierto, veo que ambas somos de quinto me sorprende ya que tengo buena memoria y no te reconozco

—Bueno será porque a pesar de que seas observadora toda mi vida me senté tras las murallas de esos chicos de nuestra clase.

Ah, claro eso tiene sentido. Así luego siguieron hablando como si fueren mejores amigas, cosas que se hicieron con los días.

Lily no lo sabía pero la otra estaba que moría por ella, al ser la prefecta de Hogwarts y la chica más popular del colegio era la más deseable, al día siguiente cuando la vio con Andromeda que hace un tiempo que andaban juntas a pesar de su casa, porque eso no le impidió ser amiga de Snape hasta que se volvió un imbécil, eso le rompió el corazón a Molly.

Había pasado el día entero llorando, por lo que la otra pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse, no era de ella llorar.

Cuando se acercó a ella le abrazó por detrás con muchísimo cariño que solo empeoró a Molly por dentro.

—¿Qué pasa terróncito de azúcar?—Le preguntó dulcemente.

Ella negó y en caso de que esperaba que le dijese la verdad tenía que esperar sentada.

—No es nada Lily...solo no me siento bien—Y no mentía del todo

—¿Es por Arthur? porque si es así puedo ayudarte y lo sabes—Le ofreció pero la otra se negó educadamente.

—No es él

—¿entonces quien te trae tan mal?

Hay cosas que no admitiría con Lily, y esa era una de ellas.

Lily no pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta pero no podía hacer nada, solo se puso a descubrir la respuesta por si misma.

Cuando estaba en la sola de herborogia la chica se puso a llorar, Molly estaba que no podía más, estaba así frente a los Lirios, que ironía, ¿Por qué Andromeda? y no ella, mierda, encima una Slytherin, maldecía el buen corazón de su amiga.

Solo...¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato?

Lily la encontró así de triste y rota otra tarde, y fue a consolarla, la abrazó de frente con muchísimo más cariño que Molly creía merecer.

—Ahora sí dime que te pasa, me preocupas—Le preguntó con cara de preocupación para respaldar lo que dijo

—Nada Lily ya te lo dije...

—Vamos que eso ni tu te lo crees, además para esto están las amigas, no te dejaré sola en un momento como este sin importar cuanto lo quieras así

—No es nada

—En serio

—Vamos no te miento no es nada

—No te creo

—Dime

—no

—Dime

—No

—Solo dime maldición

—Que noo—Y le atacó a cosquillas hasta que pidió por piedad

—Está bien, bien—Se quejó—Solo es que me gusta alguien y se que nunca me corresponderá porque tiene a alguien más en su vida y esa no soy yo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Quién es?

—Mucha información Evans...—Pero la otra no se rindió y le amenazó con repetir la tortura y la otra se rindió

—E-es...uhm, y-yo—Estaba mal, y la otra le dio tiempo para que se recuperase— Es...eres tú Lily—Y sin darle tiempo a responder se aventuró a besarle

Lily solo se quedó anonadada sin saber qué hacer.

—Lo siento tanto—Le dijo y huyó sin dejarle detenerle.


End file.
